Neville y la piedra fiosofal
by Rochellellana
Summary: En esta historia narro como Minerva, Hagrid y Dumbledore, dejan a Neville en un orfarinato, tras que Voldemort intentara matarlo y le haya dejado una misteriosa cicatriz en forma se relámpago en la frente.
1. Chapter 1

Neville Longbottom Y la piedra filosofal.

CAPÍTULO1º  
El orfanato "THE HOUSE`CHILDREN" era un edificio rectangular, grande y gris oscuro con un patio que lo rodeaba también gris y limpio y unas verjas metálicas plateadas. Las ventanas eran pequeñas, rectangulares y transparentes. Brillaban por su limpieza. Parecía una cárcel y de hecho, se habría tomado por una de no ser por el gran Cartel metálico, brillante (también gris), con las palabras" orfanato "THE HOUSE`CHILDREN" sólo para los huérfanos menores de 18 años" colgado en la verja.

Eran las 12 de la noche

De pronto, un hombre con una túnica púrpura apareció en la calle. Tenía una barba blanca cómo la nieve que le llegaba hasta los pies, los cuáles quedaban ocultos en su túnica púrpura .Sus ojos eran de un azul increíble, y estaban enmarcados por unas gafas de cristal en forma de media luna. Tenía la nariz torcida y larga.  
El hombre, sacó un pequeño objeto de las profundidades de su túnica, lo accionó y la farola más próxima se apagó de pronto. Lo volvió a accionar y la siguiente farola también se apago. Así, hasta que todas se hubieron apagado.  
Una vez sumido en la oscuridad, una gata atigrada con unas líneas cuadradas alrededor de sus ojos apareció.  
-¡Profesora MacGonagall! debería haberlo supuesto...-El gato se transformo en una mujer de túnica esmeralda y pelo negro en un apretado moño y con unas gafas cuadradadas que recordaban a las líneas alrededor de los ojos de la gata.  
-Profesor, llevo esperándole aquí desde las 12 de la mañana-Le echo en cara.  
-¿En serio? debo de haber pasado por miles de fiestas en mi camino hasta aquí...supongo que fue Hagrid quién la dijo dónde estaba...  
-Sí Albus ,pero de eso quería hablar...se dice que el hijo de ls Longbottom, Neville...bueno que quién-usted-sabe ha intentado matarle...  
-Mi querida profesora-dijo Albus-seguro que una persona decente cómo usted puede decir su verdadero nombre intentado a convencer a las personas de que lo hagan ,de que lo llamen Voldemort-La mujer se estremeció, y dijo  
-Bien. Se dice que Voldemort-se estremeció mas fuerte que antes-ha intentado matar al hijo de ls Longbottom sin conseguirlo... ¿Como es posible? ¡Oh, Albus! ¿cómo es posible que después de matar a toda la gente que mato no pudiera matar a un bebe?-Albus se tomó su tiempo en responder, pués estaba desenvolviendo un caramelo. Cuando se lo llevo a la boca y se lo tragó, dijo  
-Eso es algo que nunca llegaremos a saber con exactitud-La mujer se estremeció, y Albus la pregunto.  
-¿quiere un caramelo de limón?  
-¿un qué?  
-un caramelo de limón. Es una especie de dulces de los muggles que me gustan mucho.  
-No, muchas gracias-dijo con frialdad la mujer, con rostro severo, como si pensase que la situación no estaba para caramelos.- ¿y es verdad que antes mató a Alice y Frank Longbottom? -Albus asintió  
-¡Oh, Dios, Albus, Alice y Frank Longbottom muertos!-Se puso a sollozar muy fuerte y Albus se acercó a ella y la abrazó.  
-Lo sé, lo sé -dijo mientras la abrazaba y la daba golpecitos en la espalda.  
-También se dice que -en este momento dejó de sollozar y le miró con una intensidad con la que no le había mirado antes-que quién-usted... ¡Oh, está bien! que Voldemort ha muerto, ¿Es eso verdad?-parecía qué había llegado al asunto que más la interesaba discutir, Al punto por el qué había estado esperando todo el día en una dura pared de piedra del orfanato convertida en gata. Era evidente que la profesora McGonagall no se creería esa última habladuría hasta que se la confirmase Albus esa noche. Ni las otras hasta que se las confirmo el antes.  
-Para nada, mi querida profesora. No se sabe que ha sido de Voldemort, pero muerto, muerto no está.  
-Y entonces... ¿qué se supone qué va a ser de Neville?-Miró discretamente su capa esmeralda cómo si Albus le tuviera allí escondido.  
-Hagrid le traerá.  
-¿Hagrid? no digo que su corazón no este donde no deba estar, pero... ¿le parece responsable concederle a Hagrid algo tan...delicado?  
-Profesora McGonagall, a Hagrid le confiaría mi vida.-Fue entonces cuando oyeron un estentóreo ruido. De el aire apareció una moto gigantesca que llegaba volando y se poso en el suelo, pero si se comparaba con el hombre que la conducía, parecía un juguete.  
El conductor era dos veces uno normal. Sus manos eran como cubos de basura, y sus pies como crías de delfines. Era barbudo, rizoso, moreno y sus ojos negros azabaches, pero calurosos.  
-Profesora McGonagall, profesor Dumbledore, traigo a la criatura. Se ha portado muy bien. Se durmió en el viaje.-Saco a un niño de más o menos un año, regordete, con cara inocente y una delgada cicatriz en forma de rayo en su frente. Estaba arropado con unos trapos y profundamente dormido. Tres cabezas se inclinaron hacia él.  
-Fue ahí...-Suspiró la profesora McGonagall viendo su cicatriz.  
-Fue ahí-afirmo Dumbledore.  
-¿No puede hacer nada?  
-Aunque pudiese hacer algo, no lo haría. Las cicatrices pueden ser útiles. Yo tengo una en la rodilla que es un diagrama perfecto del metro de Londres.- Hagrid depositó con cuidado al niño en las escaleras del orfanato. Durante un momento los tres se quedaron observándole.  
De pronto Hagrid soltó un alarido inmenso.  
-¡SS!, Hagrid vas a despertar a los muggles.-Le riñó la profesora McGonagall.  
-Lo siento, pero no puedo evitarlo. ¡Alice y Frank Longbottom muertos...!  
-Lo sé, lo sé.-Dijo McGonagall dándole palmaditas en la espalda.-Pero...no se quedará a vivir aquí ¿no? Tiene a su abuela.  
-Sí, aquí se quedará.  
-Pero..., ¡Neville Longbottom será famoso1 ¡Todos conocerán su nombre!  
-Exacto ¡Famoso antes de aprender a hablar y andar ¿no la parece que debería vivir alejado de todo y tods hasta que sea suficientemente mente mayor para asimilarlo? Su abuela ya está avisada-dijo a la pregunta que iba a hacer la profesora McGonagall, que entonces callo.  
Se produjo un incómodo silencio.  
-Bueno, debo irme, -dijo al fin la profesora McGonagall.  
-Sí, y yo tengo que devolver la moto al joven Sirius, que me la prestó.-Se volvió a montar en la moto y con otros inmensos ruidos, se alzó en el aire y voló yéndose.  
-Adiós, profesor Dumbledore.-La profesora McGonagall se convirtió en gata y se escabullo.  
Dumbledore volvió a accionar su aparato y se encendió la farola próxima con el suficiente tiempo para ver a una gata atigrada desaparecer en la calle. Volvió a accionar el aparato y se encendió la otra farola y así hasta que se hubieron encendido todas.  
Luego volvió a, mirar al bebé.  
-Adiós, Neville... Longbottom-Se fue con paso sereno. Mientras el bebé se daba la vuelta, sin saber que pronto pasaría a pertenecer al orfanato, ni que los gritos de la cuidadora lo despertarían.

_**Bueno, aquí os dejó otra parte de Neville, y no olvidéis seguir mi Blog, **_


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2º.

C A P Í T U LO 2 º

Neville estaba con sus amigs del orfanato, tods jugando a policías y ladrons. Allí casi todos se llevaban bien, eran amigs y todo eso, era fácil, conviviendo tods junts.  
Casi tods estaban allí por falta de padres, o en caso contrario, falta de padres poco aptos para cuidarls.  
Pero, él, Neville, era diferente.  
Tenía una abuela, que siempre venía a verle.  
Neville, no entendía el porque de tener que vivir en un orfanato cuándo tenía una abuela, más o menos rica que podía perfectamente cuidar de él.  
También tenía más parientes, por supuesto, que también le venían a ver todos los días. Y había que ver la cara que ponían ls demás cuando Neville recibía regalos de Navidad o de Reyes.  
No, a la familia de Neville no le faltaba dinero precisamente. Incluso todos los veranos su familia lo llevaba de veraneo a distintos países.  
¿Entonces, por qué no vivía con ells? No es que el orfanato no le gustase, adoraba a sus amigs y temía separarse de ells, pero le invadía la curiosidad.  
- Órdenes de Dumbledore.-Dijo su abuela cuándo se lo pregunto. Neville no supo quién era ese personaje que tanto mandaba, hasta que tuvo 9 años, momento en que su abuela aprovechó para decírselo. Para decirle todo lo referente al mundo mágico. Neville entonces no pudo contener su gozo pensando en que dirían sus amigs cuándo se lo trasmitiese, pero le fastidio que su abuela le dijese que estaba terminantemente prohibido decírselo a ls muggles.  
-Nos molestarían todo el rato .-se quejo su abuela.  
"Mi gozo en un pozo" pensó en ese momento, Neville.  
Luego había otra cuestión, la cicatriz, él sabía como se la hizo, que Lord Voldemort, o como lo llamaban tods, el-que-no debe-ser-nombrado, y más nombres, se la hizo al intentar matarlo, pero que la maldición rebotó contra él, y que mato a sus padres.  
Neville odiaba a ese mago tenebroso que le destruyó la vida, pero también tenía mucho miedo de él.  
Ahora Neville ya tenía 11 años.  
él y su equipo, ls ladrons, estaban detrás de una columna, para que no ls descubriese la que hacía de policía, Jane Katlen.  
Pero en ese momento una mano se poso en el hombro de Neville. Él se giró sobresaltado y sus amigs le siguieron, pero tods se tranquilizaron al ver que era, Esther Home, la educadora más joven.  
-¡Hola, chics!- saludó - ¿Todo mailto:mbien?-Ls chics asintieron.-Venía a decirte, Neville, que tu abuela te espera abajo.-A Neville, le recorrió un escalofrío de satisfacción, su sexto sentido le decía que se trataba de la carta de Hogwarts.

Neville bajo a la sala de visita. Allí esperaba su abuela, con su vestimenta habitual. Por la mirada, Neville comprendió enseguida que su abuela le quería decir algo importante.

Algo del mundo mágico.

-Hola, señora Longbottom-La saludo la educadora amablemente.- ¿Que tal está?

-Muy bien, señorita Home, muchas gracias. Déjenos sols.

-Por supuesto.-Salió por la puerta y la cerro.

La abuela de Neville fijo la vista en su nieto, sonriéndole. Neville presentía que estaba más orgullosa de él de lo habitual.

Abuela y nieto avanzaban por las atestadas calles de Londres.

Neville sabía a dónde iban. Que hubiese vivido once años en un orfanato no quitaba que no hubiese tenido relación con el mundo mágico.

Entraron en El Caldero Chorreante y saludaron a Tom, el tabernero. Pasaron por Gringots, el banco mágico encontrándose con un semigigante. Neville le conocía, era Hagrid, un conocido de la familia.

-¡Hagrid!

-¡Neville!-Corrió el niño a abrazar al gigante.

-¿Va todo bien, Neville?-le pregunto este.

-Sí, ¿y tu Hagrid?

-Estupendamente, chaval.-Le revolvió el pelo, aunque realmente le aplasto la cabeza. Su abuela corrió en su auxilio.

-¿Que has venido ha hacer, Hagrid? Nosotrs ha coger unos cuántos galeones de la cámara acorazada de Neville.

-Asuntos de Hogwarts. Vengo a recojer un paquete secreto y a llevarlo al colegio. Después de Gringots, el lugar más seguro para guardar algo es Hogwarts.

-Tienes toda la razón, Hagrid.-Dijo distraídamente la abuela de Neville-¿Vamos junts en el carro?

-Será todo un placer.  
Dicho esto, el duende les monto en un carro y lo condujo a la cámara acorazada de Neville, quién lleno un saquito y se lo metió en la capa.

A continuación fueron a la cámara de Hagrid, quién se metió y recogió un paquetito marrón, pequeño y sucio.

Al salir se despidieron de Hagrid y se dirigieron a comprar sus libros. 

Neville, no estaba atento a las compras de sus libros. Lo que el quería era comprar una varita, pero ya la tenía, utilizaría la de su padre. Además, por una extraña razón, no dejaba de darle vueltas al extraño paquetito que Hagrid sacó de su Cámara...

Al acabar las compras, Neville se enfureció cuándo supo que su abuela se quedaría con los libros, pero se le paso cuando ella le hizo ver que si los guardaba él, con lo despistado que era, los descubrirían.

Habían acabado sus compras, Neville estaba de nuevo en su cuarto de su Orfanato, no quería estar con nadie. Estaba pensando que amigs tendría en su nuevo colegio, y temía olvidar a ls antigus.


	3. Chapter 3

Lo siento, pero no voy a continuar esta historia, empezaré ha escribir continuaciones de una trilogía de libros, Cuentos de Bereth. Os la recomiendo, y si os la leéis, no olvidéis leeros mis continuaciones.

Gracias por haberme seguido en mi historia de Neville.

Besos y hasta otros comentarios o historias.


End file.
